edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Home for Make 'Em Up Guys
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Home for Make 'Em Up Guys is a fanfic crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot The crossover episode begins by the Eds doing a new scam, "New Chunky Puffs Cereal" made with real 'White Jellybeans' eggs for them. While the Kids become hyper from eating it they destroy the stand and find the secret. Soon they attempt to attack, Eddy runs to Ed's House, with Ed and Edd in tow. Then, that night the Eds see a commercial about "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends", then the three Eds decide to find the house. The next day, they find the house more beyond the candy store from "Run Ed Run" before they open the door, they confess their ideas for the friends, Ed wants to see the friends, Edd wants to observe and research them, and Eddy, he wants to sell them ALL for cash for jawbreakers. He's so SELFISH!!! Inside, they are surprised by the friends, they meet all of the residents, from Bloo to Cheese, to everyone. Ed can't believe it, Edd is fascinated, and Eddy is too busy dreaming of his future in jawbreakers. Mr. Herriman addresses himself, Eddy skips it and, in his energy, rushes through the whole house, lastly to find Bloo's room, it becomes clear Eddy will meet Bloo: his twin in every way except appearance. The other Eds meet Mac, oh great the GOOD SOUL! Soon, Eddy and Bloo quickly become friends, and Ed begins chasing the friends around the house, only to find Wilt, the lean tall man. Not his imaginary twin, Ed finds his match, Ed, Ed for Eduardo. Sadly, Edd can't find his match, but is quick to make a friend with Wilt. Later, maybe at Lunchtime, the Eds meet Coco who grows an egg, Eddy KNOWS theres cash in it but it's a red punch glove that smacks Ed in the face, then Ed says "I am Arf OffBag", then quickly, Ed faints. Soon Afterwards, Ed finds another match, Cheese, mostly the house's idiot. Ed decides his match is BOTH Eduardo AND Cheese, then they share a group hug. Huh? Where's Eddy? He working on fake adoption forms. While at dinner, the Eds discuss their plans to spend every weekend with them. Mr. Herriman agrees to the matter. That night, Eddy slips forms into Mr. Herriman's door. The next morning, every friend is gathered at the lobby by Frankie, and Mr. Herriman says every friend will be sold. And the house is thrown into panic. Eddy laughs uncontrollably enough for everyone to hear him confess while laughing. After, Mr. Herriman punishes Eddy by collecting all the money Eddy made and stores in a jar for funds for the house. At that moment, every kid from the Cul-de-Sac come and attack the Eds, causing the friends to break up the fight. Next, Mac opens the door to see Bloo and Eddy, shocked and annoyed, Mac shouts to the sky: "NOT TWO OF THEM!!! WHY??!!". That next morning, forgiven and forgotten, the kids, Eds and every friend in the house, enjoy their day together. With that done, one question remains, "Will there be sequels to this episode?" The Answer: YES! Then, with the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme song rolling, the opening animation of the is shown, only, backwards. Trivia *Apparently this episode takes place after "Goodbye to Bloo" (Foster's series finale), as Cheese lives at Fosters. However no other evidence can prove it. *The final scene of this fanfic is also based on "Goodbye to Bloo", with (in the original) the opening audio and animation of Foster's playing backwards, as to indicate that the series is over. *Bloo doesn't show his evil ways in this episode, as he is too happy in the beginning. *Soon there will be sequel episodes going after this episode. *This episode is more based on Foster's than Ed, Edd n Eddy. There is a good chance sequels will be based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Cartoon crossovers